You Found Me
by dm2016
Summary: After Allegiant, Tobias becomes the Senior Undersecretary of Chicago. His job entails him to manage the foreign relations of the city. His job takes him to New York where he finds someone who is supposed to be dead. How will he cope with the revelations? Eventual Fourtris. Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**Hi,**  
 **This is my first story so please go easy on me. This story takes place after Allegiant and yes Tris' death also takes place. Anyways, now onto the story. Do review.**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns everything except the OC.**  
_

Prologue

"I have sorted out all the resident information you have and only three of them are missing from Sector A and C. I will talk to Evelyn about it on Monday before the meeting. Is there anything else you want me to do?" asked Tobias standing at Johanna's office door clearly looking exhausted.

"No dear" said Johanna getting up from her chair and walked towards Tobias "You have already done a lot. I was also just packing up to go home. We have nothing left to do other than go to the meetings next week and after that we will be all set to start anew. Do you want to come over to my place. I'm making chicken hotpot, I'm sure you would like that better than the junk food you have at your apartment.

"Thanks for the invitation but Zeke has invited me to his and Shauna's place. Apparently Hanna is over there making dinner and wanted me there.  
Does everyone know that the most cooking I do is making Top Ramen noodles?" said Tobias. Johanna chuckled "Yes everyone knows that. Now go and enjoy yourself and I don't want you anywhere near this office until Monday 9AM." Johanna hugged him which he returned quite awkwardly. Although he had come a long way his dauntless and abnegation tendencies still hadn't completely worn off. Giving a small smile Tobias got out of the office and made his way out of the city hall and onto the road which would lead him to Zeke and Shauna's home.

Ever since Johanna was elected as the temporary President of Chicago and Tobias as her Senior Undersecretary they both had been working on forming a new government and city structure. Along with the City Council, both of them made new laws, acts and bills which they thought would benefit the city greatly. The new constitution containing all these laws and acts which more than fifty people worked on for hours and hours together would be implemented in less than a week and Johanna and Tobias had been working hours and hours together to make sure everything would happen without a glitch.

While walking Tobias busied himself by taking note of what topics were to be discussed in the meetings which were to be held on Monday on his phone. he refused to let his mind wander to what tomorrow would signify. He was going to Zeke's house for goodness sake and did not want to turn up crying no matter how sensitive he had become in recent times. On reaching the apartment building he took the stairs although the lift was available and was functioning quite well.

Tobias knocked on Zeke's door and waited for it to be answered. he heard Hanna's "Coming!" and her rushed steps to answer the door. on opening the door and seeing who was on the other side of the door Hanna smiled brightly." Hello Four , how are you doing? Boy aren't you looking exhausted. Keep the phone down. You are not allowed to do any work in this house. Zeke, Shauna, Four is here. Come on out."

Hanna went on rambling and kept on making small talk with him until Zeke came out came out who was supporting Shauna who was trying to walk. Shauna went through a surgery in a city called Los Angeles a few months ago where they corrected the nerve which made her paralyzed from waist down. Now she is physical therapy which takes place thrice a week. Tobias quickly got up from his seat to help Shauna into it.

"I'm fine Four, don't baby me." said Shauna looking slightly irritated.

"Sweetie , he is just trying to help you." replied Zeke. He turned to Tobias and winked and mouthed "PMS". Understanding the hint Tobias nodded and sat down at the dining table.

After saying Grace all of them dug into the food. Between them the talks ranged from the new government formed to the new forms of the entertainment like XBOX , IPOD and internet which was being brought in by other people outside the fence. After dinner, Tobias checked his phone. Seeing that it was 11:30 pm Tobias excused himself from the table and told his goodbyes to the three of them.

On exiting the building Tobias put on his headphones and started listening to music.

 _Sorry I never told you_  
 _All I wanted to say_  
 _And now it's too late to hold you_  
 _'Cause you've flown away_  
 _So far away_  
 _Ayyy_

 _Never had I imagined_  
 _Living without your smile_  
 _Feeling and knowing you hear me_  
 _It keeps me alive_  
 _Alive_

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
 _And I know eventually we'll be together_  
 _One sweet day_  
 _Eventually I'll see you in heaven..._

 _Darling, I never showed you (I never showed you)_  
 _Assumed you'd always be there (I thought you'd always be there)_  
 _I took your presence for granted_  
 _But I always cared_  
 _( But I always cared)_  
 _And I miss the love we shared._

Soon he started jogging towards train tracks. When he reached the train tracks he waited for less than a minute and the train came which he jumped on. Five minutes later he jumped of the train and fell on the roof. Next he hopped of the building, ignoring his fear. He fell on the net and made his way to the pantry. Over there he found the six pack beer. Then he made his way to the place which was very dear to him.

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
 _And I know eventually we'll be together_  
 _[Together]_  
 _One sweet day_  
 _Eventually I'll see you in heaven_

 _Although the sun will never shine the same_  
 _I'll always look to a brighter day_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_  
 _You will always listen as I pray_

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
 _And I know eventually we'll be together_  
 _Together_  
 _One sweet day_

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
 _And I know eventually we'll be together_  
 _Together_  
 _One sweet day_

 _Sorry I never told you (oooh)_  
 _All I wanted to say_

on reaching the chasm he sat down on the rocks. Taking a sip of the bear he said  
"Its been four years Tris, Four years since you died. And it still hurts everyday"  
_

 **Well there is the prologue. How did you like it? And the song is One Sweet Day by Boys II Men ft. Mariah Carey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. From this chapter onwards the actual storyline starts. I know this story looks very predictable and you know what's gonna happen eventually but I have got lots of twists developing in my mind. Its so bad that I'm noting it down in the back of my English notebook. ; P**

 **Now onto the story. Hope you like it.**

 **The song in the chapter is Carry On by Fun**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Carry On or The Divergent Trilogy.**

 **Carry On belongs to Fun.**

 **The Divergent Trilogy belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **I DO own Amelia (OC)**

 **Low is owned by T-PAIN and Flo Rida**

CHAPTER 1

4 Months Later

"Hey ,you called for me?". asked Tobias looking quite frazzled. He was balancing a cup of coffee in one hand and in the other he held a stack of papers which was threatening to fall out of his hand.

Looking at his state, the Junior Undersecretary of Chicago, Amelia quickly approached Tobias. Batting her eyelash, she seductively said "Why don't you let me help you?" and took the stack of papers from his hand not without making sure her hand grazed across his chest. Oblivious to the flirting Tobias thanked her quickly and turned to Johanna, "So..."

"You need to leave for New York tonight", Johanna stated plainly.

"Why?", he asked quite confused. In six days time he and Johanna were to attend the inauguration ceremony of Los Angeles center for Medical Experimentation where the city of Chicago were one of the key benefactors. How he was to suddenly travel in the opposite direction greatly befuddled him.

"The Mayor of New York wanted to see me about some urgent business . He wouldn't tell me about it on the phone, afraid that it might get intercepted or something of the sort. I don't want to travel so much at my age so I am sending my second in command. I have informed Mayor Gellar and she has arranged everything from transportation to accommodation." Johanna was unusually serious. Most of the times she had the demeanor of a person who hails from Amity but today she was like a mixture of dauntless and erudite. Although still quite confused Tobias agreed, "Yeah, I'll go. when am I supposed to leave again?"

"Tonight at nine . The car will come and take you to New York. Hopefully by ten tomorrow morning you will reach New York. The meeting is at one in the afternoon. Take the rest of the day off to go and pack. "

"Thanks. But what about the contract and other paperwork I have been working on?"

"Don't worry Amelia will take care of it."

Upon hearing her name Amelia got up from her seat on the couch situated in one corner of the room "Yes of course. Anything for Mr. Eaton"

If Tobias understood the double meaning of Amelia's statement then he did not show it. With a curt thanks directed to both Johanna and Amelia Tobias stood up from his chair and walked towards the door still quite confused with the ambiguous instructions. Just as he turned the door knob Johanna called after him,

"Tobias"

"Yea?"

"Take Zeke with you."

Even more confused than before he nodded an okay and left the room to go to his own office just down the hall. Upon reaching his office he plonked himself on the couch situated near the door. He ran his hand through his hair confused and exhausted. He hadn't slept much the night before and this sudden trip to the Mayor of New York didn't help him much.

He picked up the stacks of paper on his desk which he wanted Amelia to work on while he was gone and sent them to Amelia via one of the corridor workers. Then he cleaned up his desk. Meanwhile he called Zeke.

"Hey Zeke you free?

"Yea wassup?"

"Johanna's sending me to New York. The Mayor of New York wanted to meet her for some reason and she is saying she doesn't want to do heavy travelling at her age so she is sending me. She wants you to come too."

"Why?

"I have no idea."

"What does the Mayor want to do with us? We have been independent for barely four years while they have been for thirty."

"I have no clue"

"What will I do in New York while you go meeting the mighty mayor?"

"I don't know man"

"What should I pack? How many days are we going for? Can Shauna come with us?"

"Dude, I have NO FUCKING CLUE! Do I look like some walking talking vipikedia or whatever that is."

"It's Wikipedia you technologically backwards man. Get with the times. I mean you haven't even flown in an air plane for goodness sakes. Are you scared of heights or something?"

Tobias visibly paled. Zeke had no idea how close he hit home...

"Or something", Tobias mumbled in response.

By now Tobias was on his feet and walking around in his office. Changing the topic he quickly put on his 'four' mask

"Listen I have as much idea of what's going on as much as you have. So pack your bags and meet me in front of the city hall at 8:50 pm. If you have questions go to Johanna."

"Jeez okay, take a chill pill man."

"I'm hanging up now. 8:50 be there. Don't be late"

"Ya see ya"

"Bye"

Hanging up the phone, he collected his briefcase from under his table and went home.

upon reaching home the first thing he did was search for an album he wanted to listen to. After being detached from the world from so long, when technology first came into Chicago all residents were entranced by some or the other technology. Tobias never cared about movies or the phones or other such aspects. He immediately fell for the music that technology bought for him. he soon bought the top of line music system and dozens of albums. There after his collection just kept on since 'her' death he has always found closure and peace by listening to music.

"Bingo", Tobias exclaimed out loud, finding the album he wanted to hear. After he put on the album he started packing for his trip with music playing in the background.

 _Well I woke up to the sound of silence the cars_  
 _Were cutting like knives in a fist fight_  
 _And I found you with a bottle of wine_  
 _Your head in the curtains and heart like the fourth of July_

 _You swore and said we are not_  
 _We are not shining stars_  
 _This I know_  
 _I never said we are_

 _Though I've never been through hell like that_  
 _I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back_

 _If you're lost and alone_  
 _Or you're sinking like a stone_  
 _Carry on_  
 _May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground_  
 _Carry on_

 _Carry on, carry on_

 _So I met up with some friends in the edge of the night_  
 _At a bar off seventy five_  
 _And we talked and talked about how our parents will die_  
 _All our neighbors and wives_

After he packed all his clothes and other essential items like laptop and chargers and such stuff, he turned to his ceiling to floor cd shelves to pick out some albums for the trip.

 _But I like to think_  
 _I can cheat it all_  
 _To make up for the times, I've been cheated on_  
 _And it's nice to know_  
 _When I was left for dead_  
 _I was found and now I don't roam these streets_  
 _I am not the ghost you want of me_

 _If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone,_  
 _Carry on_  
 _May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and_  
 _Carry on_

 _Woah my head is on fire_  
 _But my legs are fine_  
 _After all they are mine_  
 _Lay your clothes down on the floor_  
 _Close the door_  
 _Hold the phone_

 _Show me how_  
 _No one's ever gonna stop us now_

After a fifteen minute internal debate he choose three albums: Go by Vertical Horizon, All the Right Reasons by Nickelback and To Pimp A Butterfly by Kendrick Lamar. The Lamar CD was more for Zeke's benefit that his but he didn't mind it much. Doing a final round of checking his house and his suitcase he checked his watch to know what time it is. It showed 8:15 pm. Tobias decided to leave his house and reach the city hall early.

 _'Cause we are_  
 _We are shining stars_  
 _We are invincible_  
 _We are who we are_  
 _On our darkest day_  
 _When we're miles away_  
 _So we'll come, we will find our way home_

Tobias took the long way to the city hall and still reached there 25 minutes before the designated time. After having another internal debate he went to Johanna's office. Her abnormal behavior that afternoon made him highly suspicious that something was going on. On entering her office, he found that Johanna left for the day but her computer was still on with her email open. He was not going to snoop through her inbox until it pinged showing that she got a new email from the Mayor of New York. His suspicion growing even more he opened the email. It just gave an address: 65 Upper East Side, 4th Floor. House 3A. He noted it down in his phone and closed the email and left the office.

"Hey Tobias."

It was Amelia and her extremely irritating voice. Mentally slapping himself he turned.

"Hi Amelia, did you get the papers I sent for you?"

"Yes, don't worry all your work will be done by the time you are here. Then maybe we can have some fun?", she said that blatantly flirting which Tobias was obviously oblivious to.

"Umm... yea. Sure."

"What were you doing in Johanna's office?"

"Just dropping of some papers for her to go over."

"Oh"

This followed an awkward silence where Amelia was checking Tobias out while Tobias busied himself by looking at the floor and counting the number of spots on the tile. This was broken by a song suddenly playing.

 _'Shawty had 'em apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur._

 _The whole club is looking at her_

 _She hit the floor_

 _Next thing you know_

 _Shawty got low low low low low low low. '_

A look of startle crossed Amelia's face while Tobias was trying to locate from where the music was coming from.

"I think the song is coming from your mobile.", said Amelia for once embarrassed

Tobias quickly took out his phone and sure enough it was coming from his phone. The phone flashed Zeke's name and face. He quickly answered wanting the song to come to a stop, "Hello"

"Hey Four, how did you like the ringtone?"

"I should have known that you are behind this. Where are you?"

"Outside the city hall, just like you said. Even though I'm 5 minutes late, your presence is no where to be seen. So let me ask you, where are YOU?"

"In front of Johanna's office. I just ran into Amelia so I was talking to her. I'm coming out within a minute."

"Okay, come out quick. The car is already here and I'm sitting in it." without a bye Zeke hung up.

Tobias turned to Amelia and said ,"Sorry, I have to go." He hoped with all his heart that he sounded atleast a little regretful. Nodding a goodbye he turned and left the city hall. Right outside a sleek car was parked with New York number plate and GOVT. written above it. He could recognize Zeke's silhouette though the window. Without hesitation he got inside the car not knowing how much his life is going to change

 _If you're lost and alone_  
 _Or you're sinking like a stone_  
 _Carry on_  
 _May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and_  
 _Carry on_

 _(No one's ever gonna stop us now)_  
 _(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us now)_  
 _(No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop , no one's ever gonna stop)_  
 _(No one's ever gonna stop us now)_

"Where does the girl work?" she asked through the phone to the man residing eleven hundred kilometers away. "And what about the boy? I don't want that Tobias and Zeke are coming there all just in vain."

"The girl works as my assistant while studying for a degree in city planning and physical education in New York University. The boy works as a stand up comedian in one of the bars and is also studying with the girl at NYU." the man replied calmly. This was the third time he was saying it. He understood her apprehension. It isn't everyday that someone you know to be dead is alive.

 **So this it . And just in case, Disclaimer: I don't own New York University (I wish I did but I don't)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the so late update. But I wanted the chapter to be perfect. To make it up to you. By tomorrow this time you will have the 4th chapter also posted. I'm almost done with it just proof reading left.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. (This is going on my Christmas wishlist)**  
 **I don't own I'm Still Here. (I know the whole song does not go with it but the chorus does hence I only kept the chorus in the chapter)**

Chapter 2

Tobias POV

"So Amelia huh?" said Zeke trying to get a rise out of Tobias just for the sake of entertainment but truthfully he was happy that Tobias was again taking interest in the female population. Tobias like one of those nuns in the those churches in Jackson, Mississippi he visited last year - Celibate.

"I don't have any feelings for Amelia other than respect which also because she is my collogue. I have said this before and I'm saying this again, I don't wanna date. I don't want to do anything along the field of relationships right now. If I want to find a girl to date, which I doubt will happen, it will be on my terms." Tobias repeated his now memorized reply to whenever this particular topic was even remotely brought up. In the past year Zeke had been setting him up with dates almost every week. He now held a record for having messed up eighteen date. In a row. Some of them ended well seeing that the girls also lost their loved ones to the Faction War. Those dates ended up as one night the pair would just hang out without any promises to keep in touch after the night ended. Tobias preferred One Night Hangouts as opposed to One Night Stands.

"Dude do you want to die a virgin or what?" came Zeke's retort in one of the final attempts to make Tobias date.

"Nope. Who said I was going too die a virgin?" said Tobias with a smirk.

"Well you ain't gonna date any girl so with whom are you... Wait. No way!" The realization came upon Zeke which cued his flabbergasted expression, mouth hanging open and eyes the size of tennis balls.

"Close your mouth. You are going to eat a fly" Tobias' smirk just kept on growing.

"When... When. Did. This. Happen. ?"

"The night before it happened." The smirk changed to a bittersweet smile.

 _Flashback_

 _He was lying on Tris, trying to steady his breathing. Beneath him Tris' bare chest was also panting. Sweat covered both of them._

 _Tris was the first to bring back her breathing. She started squirming underneath him and winced._

 _"Are you hurt. Don't lie to me." concern was all over Tobias._

 _"I'm a little sore but I'm fine."_

 _"Tris.."_

 _"Tobias, I promise. I'm not hurt."_

 _"I just don't want to hurt you baby"_

 _"You never called me that." said Tris happiness spreading throughout her._

 _"Called you what?" confusion apparent in Tobias' face._

 _"Baby. You never called me baby."_

 _"Hmm I never did?" Tobias bent down and kissed the hollow of her neck, slowly reaching her pulse point._

 _"Nuh- uh" This was the only thing Tris could get out of her mouth while Tobias was doing amazing things to her neck._

 _"Well, Baby. I. Love. You. You. Are. So. Amazing. Baby. You. Are. So. Hot. Baby." While uttering each and every word, he peppered kisses all over her chest._

 _Tris gasped as soon as Tobias took her nipple in her mouth and with that Round 2 began._

Shaking his head he got out of his daydream. Clearing his throat Tobias started to address some more important issues.

"You know New York very well right?"

"Seeing that I spent my 3 month long honeymoon there, I know that place at the back of my hand"

"K I need to ask you a few things." With a level louder that his normal conversation Tobias exclaimed "Zeke do you want to hear some music?"

Getting the hint Zeke went along "Ya we do. Put that album Go."

Tobias put the CD in the slot and immediately I'm Still Here started playing.

"What's up?" asked Zeke curiously not understanding how him knowing New York related to Tobias being so secretive.

Showing him his mobile Tobias asked Zeke "Any idea what might be here?"

Zeke saw the address 65 Upper East Side, 4th Floor. House 3A immediately remembering what was there.

"Ya this is a residential area. Mostly people from other cities stay here. This block is nicknamed New New Yorkers or NNY for short. Where did you find this address?"

"Johanna's computer? JOHANNA'S COMPUTER? What were you doing on her computer?"  
Zeke was shocked. One cannot just go and check the Mayor's computer.

'It was open. The New York mayor emailed her this address."

"Four, that was invasion of privacy. Good job." Zeke patted Tobias's shoulder in appreciation.

"Whatever. You asked what you were going to do when I was to meet the 'mighty mayor', you are going to this address and figure out what is going on here."

"Consider it done."

The song was nearing to its end when the two of them finished the conversation.

Mystery POV

"You two better be at the bar on time. We don't want to be up on the stage late again." the petite girl told the two boys she lived with.

"Yes don't worry we wont be late. And we are going to the race afterwards. I don't care what you both say but we are going." said the boy who was goofier looking than the two.

"Yes, we are going. If you complain once more I'm going to burst your head with a hammer." said the more intellectual boy. He turned to the girl, pointing his fingers towards here he asked "Aren't you getting late for your class?"

Checking the clock the girl started hurrying up gathering her laptop, notepad, pencil case and her books for her Government class and dashed out the door not without shouting a goodbye.

Shaking their heads, both the boys finished their breakfasts and headed out of the apartment to their respective places to be. One towards the gym cum nutrition centre down the block while other to NYU for his Introduction to Modern Chemistry class.

 **SO... *biting nails in anticipation for reviews***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of in this chapter in have included characters and locations from a TV show called One Tree Hill. This is one of my favorite TV series of all time and I plan on making chapters like this a lot during the whole time I'm writing this story and future stories too. Im planning for The BIg Bang Theory, Friends, Suits, Gossip Girl, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson just to name a few. So look forward to them.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **What all in this universe is not mine:**

 **Divergent: Veronica Roth**

 **Tric, Chase Adams, Brooke Davis Baker, Peyton Sawyer Scott, Chris Keller (From One Tree Hill) : Mark Schwann**

 **When the stars go blue : Originally by Ryan Adams; The Chris Keller version by One Tree Hill and Tyler Hilton (Who plays Chris Keller in the TV show)**

 **Young Volcanoes: Fall Out Boy**

TOBIAS POV

Tobias opened the door for the club Tric and let himself in. It was long day of checking in into the city and he was exhausted. The only thing he wanted was to uncap a bottle or two of beer. He decided that while he chills out with a beer he could check out the live music scene of New York. Everyone back in Chicago who ever visited New York always sang praises of the live music scene especially of the club he just entered. Zeke not wanting to be a couch potato and wanting to live the night joined Tobias.

They found two empty seats at the bar and rushed to take it.

"Yo bar man, two coronas ASAP" called out Zeke.

The bar man came up to them and handed their Corona's and left not without adding " Its not bar man. Its bar MANAGER" emphasizing on all the syllables in manager.

While Zeke was impressed with the swag the bar manager showed Tobias didn't pay any attention. His focus was on a petite woman who was at the other end of the bar. Her short blonde hair reminded Tobias the flowy locks of his late girlfriend. Shaking himself out of his daydream, Tobias took a sip of the beer he was nursing.

After a few minutes a brunette woman comes out to stage and addresses the crowd, "Hey guys, how is it going?"

The crowd replied with a huge roar of whoops and awesomes.

"That's great, I am Brooke Davis Baker and I am the head of the New York branch of Tric. The original one is in Tree Hill, North Carolina and is headed by the owner of both the clubs and my best friend Peyton Sawyer Scott. "Every Friday we have a tradition of an open mic before the main band takes the stage. So those who want to sign up there is a sheet with the bar manager of the club Chase Adams." From the bar the said Chase was holding the clip board with sign up sheet. Back to Brooke she continued with a smile, "So to those who want to show of their musical talents… the stage is yours. We already have two people who are going to sing… So first up it's this guy called Chris Keller who is singing his rendition of "When The Stars Go Blue originally by Ryan Adams."

A scrawny blonde with a guitar walked up on stage and started singing

 _"Dancing where the stars go blue_

 _Dancing where the evening fell_

 _Dancing in your wooden shoes_

 _In a wedding gown_

 _Dancing out on 7th street_

 _Dancing through the underground_

 _Dancing little marionette_

 _Are you happy now?_

 _Yeah_

 _Where do you go when you are lonely_

 _Where do you go when you blue_

 _Where do you go when you are lonely_

 _I follow you_

 _Where the stars go blue_

 _Where the stars go blue… yeah_

 _Dancing with your pretty mouth_

 _Dancing with your broken eyes…"_

Although Tobias liked the guys voice and everything he tuned out and kept on looking into space thinking about anything and everything.

Suddenly a girl walked up to him and with obvious flirtation asked him is he could buy a drink for her. In a true 'Four' fashion he replies, "If I wanted you I would have approached you and I like my girls with a little more clothes on." With a second of hesitation the girl walked away with a facial expression of shocked, offended and confused look on her face. She obviously was not used to be turned down by guys.

"Man you slammed her good…. She ain't used to getting turned down like that. Most of the guys she hits on ends up in her bed. You, you turned her down like the smart man I see you are dawg." said a black skinny guy from the bar.

"Sure looked like she needed a reality check" replied Tobias with a smirk obviously pleased with himself. He took a sip of his second beer for the night before asking for his name.

"Antwon Taylor, but people call me Skills, you know because of mine in bed" all but gloated the black guy. "What about you dawg? And where are you from? You sure aint looking like a New Yorker."

"No im not from here. Chicago. Come here for a business meeting. And my name is Four, Four Eaton."

"Four?" asked Skills incredulously "Now what sort of a name is that? Is it the number of chicks you have ever been with or the number of chicks you have been with at once?"

"It is the number of fears I have"

"Now how do you know that?"

"Lots of complicated machines and a syringe of serum"

"Man knowing your fears is bad enough but you also face and injection. Damn, you people in Chicago are sadists."

With a smirk Four replies," You can say that again"

Just then Zeke comes out from the crowd "Dude this place is like some twisted heaven." Four started laughing but then he looked at Zeke's face He had an horrified expression and that to a serious one like he just saw a phantom.

"What happened?", Tobias asked immediately sensing the seriousness of this situation.

"I think I just saw Uriah"

"Dude"

"Im serious I saw him"

"No Zeke you didn't see him. You are hallucinating like you used to. Don't let them get the better of you."

"No, Im not hallucinating, I know I saw him, I know I saw my baby brother."

"No Zeke, Uriah dead. You plugged the plug. I know it's damn difficult and I'm so sorry for what went down that hall but he is dead."

Zeke kept on shaking his head and kept on muttering under his breath "Uriah is alive. I saw Uriah" Tobias would have taken him more seriously if it weren't for Zeke going to therapy for hallucinations. Long back after all of them jut shifted back to Chicago Zeke started hallucinating and started seeing Uriah everywhere. There were days Shauna would find Zeke talking into air and addressing an invisible person as Uriah. It became so bad that Zeke saw Uriah when he was in the roof top. Uriah was standing on the edge. Zeke ran and tried to grab him but instead hugged the air. He lost his balance and fell from the roof. Although it was only three stories high, Zeke broke three of his ribs with one of them punchering his lung. That day Shauna and Hanna decided to put him in vigorous therapy.

Feeling guilty for even putting Zeke in such sort of situation Tobias introduced Zeke to Skills. For the next fifteen minutes or so the three of them talked about the city and places to visit. Then the host for the nights show catches Tobias' attention "… Ezekiel up on stage."

Chugging his beer Zeke went up the stage and took the mic "Yo guys, how is it going? See I cant sing for what shit's worth but my boy Four there can sing for what gold's worth. So I would like him to come up on stage and sing." Then turning to Brooke he says, "If you can lend him an acoustic guitar that would be fabulous."

With everyone in the club looking at me I couldn't turn it down. So the he did the next best option he could think of, glare at Zeke like he was one irritating initiate. Instead of sobering up, Zeke just started grinning more. He went up the stage , took the guitar from Brooke and sat down on the stool provided. "Hey guys so obviously I wasn't prepared for this so I'm just gonna sing this song by Fall Out Boy which I pretty close to what I have experienced in life, It's called Young Volcanoes. Sing along if you know it."

 _'When Rome's in ruins_

 _We are the lions_

 _Free of the coliseums_

 _In poisoned places_

 _We are anti-venom_

 _We're the beginning of the end_

Although he started a little shakily Tobias was gaining confidence. It grew when the audience started singing with him.

 _Tonight_

 _The foxes hunt the hounds_

 _It's all over now_

 _Before it has begun_

 _And we've already won_

 _We are wild_

 _We are like young volcanoes_

 _We are wild_

 _Americana exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

 _Come on make it easy_

 _Say I never mattered_

 _Run it up the flagpole_

 _We will teach you_

 _How to make_

 _Boys next door_

 _Out of assholes_

 _Tonight_

 _The foxes hunt the hounds_

 _It's all over now_

 _Before it has begun_

 _And we've already won_

By now Tobias was smiling full on and even started enjoying it. Probably more than he should.

 _We are wild_

 _We are like young volcanoes_

 _We are wild_

 _Americana exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

 _We are wild_

 _We are like young volcanoes_

 _We are wild_

 _Americana exotica_

 _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah'_

Feeling extremely exhilarated Tobias got of the stage and went back to the place near the bar he previously occupied seeing Zeke and Skills were sitting there.

"You are welcome", replied eke cockily while Skills was nodding his head ,"Damn you are good. Do this often?"

"What do you think?"

"Na"

The three of them again resumed their small talk while three other guys came up on stage to sing their respective songs before Brook took the stage to introduce to the crowd the main act of the evening.

"So this band we tonight is currently taking over the city of New York by a storm. They came four years ago and since then they have made a name for themselves through out the city no only in live music but also the racing world of New York. So lets have a round of applause for these New New Yorkers : Bea, Wilmer and Uzi collectively known as The Chic Three."

The crowd roared when the names of the band members were announced. The light on the stage dimmed so the band could set up the stage.

When the lights came back on Tobias found himself looking at the person he never thought could be alive.

The girl on the stool he previously occupied held a guitar and spoke into the microphone ,"Hey guys, we are so happy to be hear. Thank you all for coming and seeing us…." Her voice trailed off as she locked as with Tobias and he could see her whisper something but all he could think and utter was Tris before darkness enveloped him.

NOT - SO - MUCH - OF - A - MYSTERY - NOW POV

 **(This happens just before Zeke takes the stage. I know, convenient right?)**

A blonde girl with short blonde hair dragged a dark skinned skinny boy out of the club with his ear in her hand ,"Uzi …. Wilmer's car has broken down three blocks away we need to get all the instruments ASAP."

They reached Wilmer's car and without a much of a hello the three of them loaded themselves with a lot of stuff and went back to the club and entered through the back door just as the last guy who signed up for sing along finished his song. While Brooke was introducing them they quickly arranged the instruments so that they could be set up swiftly on the stage. When the light on the stage dimmed the three of them quietly went up on stage and arranged everything. The girl sat on the stool with her favorite guitar which she called 46. The lights came up on stage and she started addressing the crowd while making eye contact with all of them. She was normally a shy girl but she realized that eye contact is the key while performing live.

"Hey guys, we are so happy to be hear. Thank you all for coming and seeing us…." Her voice trailed of as she locked eyes with her one and only live of her life. She quietly whispered Tobias and saw Tobias whisper back just before he fainted and caused gasps to burst out by people near him.

 **I really really hope you liked the cover names for the three 'New New Yorkers' and for the band. I have been thinking about it for a long time. Plus the idea of using Young Volcanoes was taken from this story called Young Volcanoes by DivergentRebel13. Do check out that story. I know it took me longer than expected but I hope I made it up with its length. Do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I know. I suck. I have been trying to write for a long time but I either have a writer's block when I sit down to type and when good ideas actually come into my mind I'm no where near my mobile let alone laptop. That is not to say I don't know where the story is headed but I'm not being able to translate my thoughts into proper words

From August 1st my 1st semester exams are beginning. I have been working like a literal caffeine run machine trying to top the exams. I promise I will have a chapter and will upload it as soon as possible.

I know you guys hate when instead of a chapter an author's note is uploaded because I do too. My sincerest apologies for doing so and also for not uploading the chapter. So to make it up to you guys I'm doing two things

1\. Replies to reviews:

Hope: Thank you soooooo much for your review. Certainly I paid heed to your advice and will continue doing so.

mosuzmartian: Don't worry, I will continue this story to the very end. Perhaps sequels. Not sure. And as for being interested on where this story goes and ends up... I'm also very very interested. Not to mention there will be quite a few fourtris flash backs and the mystery of them turning in NYC will also be revealed in the next 3-4 chapters. (Good username. I had to check if the spelling was correct thrice ;P)

kiwifan13: Thank you. I hope that my upcoming chapters will exceed your expectations.

Angel1D98: I hope now you know who is the 'smart one'. And I have high hopes for the character of Lynn. Don't worry.

11: All coming up soon. Very soon.

Also shout to all the guests, HeavenlyOne568, FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie, Tris Swan and Denisa.D. Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing. Really really really appreciate them.

Another shout out to all the people who have followed this story or/and have favorited this story.

2\. Spoiler

IF YOU DONT WANT A SPOILER YOU WONT SCROLL DOWN. GO BACK TO WHATEVER PAGER YOU WERE ON AND DONT SCROLL DOWN.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobias will wake up with amnesia.

Well there it is. You will know more in the next chapter but what I can tell you is that it wont be a remake of The Vow. That I asure you. Again sorry for not posting. I promise I will do it soon.

~dm2016


End file.
